Mini Drabbles
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: Um conjunto de Mini Drabbles slash do casal Siris/Remus.
1. Introdução

**Discraimer:** A série de livros e filmes de Harry Potter não me pertence. Quem ganha dinheiro (e muito) com isso é a J. K. Rowling, Warner, Rocco e mais alguma marca sortuda por ai. Eu só ganho a diversão de escrever e, com sorte, reviews. (dik!)

**Aviso:** Se não gosta de slash, ou homens lindos se beijando, agarrando etc, além de não saber o que tá perdendo, você está no lugar errado. Então, se você continuar lendo e me mandar review reclamando, o problema é único e exclusivo seu.

**Mini Drabbles **

Primeiro uma explicação básica. Bom, drabbles, pra quem não sabe, são fics de 100 palavras.

Essas que estão sendo aqui publicadas tem menos de 100 palavras, por isso as nomeei assim!

Essa "coleção" de mini drabbles do ship Sirius/Remus se originou de duas maneiras: Primeiro, do tópico da sessão Sirem do fórum 6V, onde se dá uma palavra e a próxima pessoa a postar terá que escrever um parágrafo ou algo pequeno com a palavra sugerida envolvendo o casal. Segundo, de uma brincadeira de msn que eu e meus amigos chamamos de "rapidinhas", que é basicamente a mesma coisa do tópico citado a cima mas com o personagem ou ship que a pessoa mais gosta.

Bom, não tem uma ordem cronológica exata. Tenho umas prontas já, então consegui colocar numa ordem, mas as futuras serão publicadas conformo forem saindo e eu gostar.

Vamos às mini drabbles então!

Boa leitura e deixem reviews!


	2. Janela

**Janela **

Seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Remus não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da janela do Expresso. Estava muito nervoso. Não sabia como iria se adaptar.

Quando a porta da cabine se abriu e dois garotos entraram, seu plano era responder ao "oi" que lhe foi dirigido e continuar a olhar para a janela remoendo suas inseguranças.

Quando olhou para o primeiro garoto, de cabelos espetados e óculos, seu plano poderia prosseguir. Mas quando se deparou com o de cabelos mais cumpridos e olhos tão negros quanto se tinha notícia, ele soube que grudar os olhos novamente naquela janela seria impossível.


	3. Cascata

**Cascata **

Remus odiava chegar atrasado à aula. Geralmente isso acontecia quando ele perdia a noção de tempo na biblioteca.

Nessas ocasiões, tinha que se sentar no fundo da sala.

Não era a "turma do fundão" que o incomodava, ao menos não era o que mais lhe incomodava. O problema mesmo era sentar-se atrás de Sirius Black e se pegar querendo passar os dedos por entre os fios que caiam em cascata as costas do moreno.


	4. Mãos

**Mãos **

As mãos de Sirius eram grossas, mas não rudes. Eram firmes, mas não machucavam. Remus tinha vergonha de suas mãos perto das de Sirius. Eram tão firmes quanto, um tanto menos grossas, mas aqui e ali apresentavam pequenas cicatrizes da lua cheia que não agradavam Remus. Ele somente passou a achá-las interessantes, quando Sirius as tocou com as suas mãos, usando-as de apoio ao quase escorregar em um dia chuvoso.


	5. Dinheiro

**Dinheiro**

A família Black tinha muito dinheiro, não era segredo pra ninguém. Sirius sempre tivera do bom e do melhor. Mas sempre sentiu um vazio. Aquelas coisas todas, todos os mimos que recebia, no fim das contas, não valiam de nada.

A única coisa que o completou foi o primeiro beijo que trocou com Remus. Aqueles lábios sim deveriam valer milhões.

Queria agradecer a quem deixou review!

**Kuri Shiranui**, **RebecaDua, Regia Victoria, Yami no Hime01 **e **Stardust Ziggy!**

Espero q continuem acompanhando e comentando!

Obrigada mesmo!


	6. Bloqueio

**Bloqueio **

"Foi demais James!" falava um admirado Peter.

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Tenho o melhor bloqueio do time! Não tenho Sirius?" perguntou James convencido.

"Eu não vi." Falou Sirius.

"Como não viu?" estranhou o amigo.

"Só... não vi."

Um Remus de bochechas vermelhas e sem saber onde enfiar a cara caminhava a seu lado.


	7. Banheira

**Banheira **

Sirius, como o cachorro que era, não gostava de tomar banho. Ele tinha muita preguiça do ritual. Não que ele não tomasse, mas era um martírio ter que tomar.

Só que quando Remus enchia a banheira e se deitava dentro dela, Sirius tinha uma vontade louca de tomar um banho bem longo, nos braços dele.

_

* * *

__Peço a todos que acompanham, desculpas pela demora. Meu pc deu problema, apagou tudo da minha pasta e só agora eu vi que me mandei por email o arquivo dessa fic! Que sorte a minha!_

_Espero que gostem e comentem!_


	8. Mulher

**Mulher**

-Aquela mulher viu!-Reclamou Sirius pela oitava vez naquele dia.

Tudo havia começado quando Tonks presenteara Remus com um pacote de chocolates naquele catorze de Fevereiro, Dia dos Namorados. Preso naquela casa, Sirius não tinha como comprar alguma coisa para Moony.

Amaldiçoou "aquela mulher!" e seus "malditos chocolates" o resto do dia. Mal sabia ele que Remus daria uma finalidade muito interessante àquelas barras doces. Sirius teve o resto da noite para aproveitar, e muito bem, aquele presente.


	9. Macarrão

**Macarrão **

Remus queria matar o namorado. "É só um beijo!" ele dissera e Remus ainda tinha caído nessa! O "beijo" lhe rendeu minutos a fio dentro daquele quarto e agora a cozinha estava toda cheia de fumaça por causa do macarrão queimado.


End file.
